


Hurry Up and Wait

by Eve (Aoife)



Category: Singularity North
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, back story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needs to discuss a civil partnership with Mace - she can't keep waiting to find if her lover is alive from the newspapers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry Up and Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Fee/Mace. Off-screen military death. Femslash100 prompt #313: Wait.

The first she knew that something was wrong in theatre wasn't from the papers, or official word. It was the circle of silence - the people who just weren't there. Who suddenly weren't allowed to answer their emails and just let their phones ring and ring and ring because it's easier that way. There's the starts of an insidious whisper (a bitter euphemism).

 _Green on Blue_ \- she knows why people use it, but for her it would be easier if people would just call it what it is.

She's given the order herself to lock down a base to allow the casualty notification officers enough time to inform the families properly, but it doesn't make it any easier, because she has no _right_ to know, and her lover could already be injured or dead and the first she'll know is when she sees the pictures on the front page tomorrow. Twenty-four hours ago, they were talking about what they'd do when Mace came home, and now all she can do is hurry up and wait. 


End file.
